Within Eternity
by Firehedgehog
Summary: In a moment everything changed For Netto and Rockman. Bitten by Shademan he'll loose everything, rejected by friends and family he and his brother go on a journey. What they find, will start an more difficult adventure then ever before. ExeMegamanZero
1. Prologue

I own nothing but the actual fic, even the original idea isn't mine. Enjoy

Within Eternity

Story Idea By LanHikari2000x

Prologue: Dark Mark

Pain… there was so much pain.

It felt as if his blood was trying to boil him alive.

His breath came out is deep heavy gasps, his hands weakly scratches at the face attached painfully to his neck. His eyes were glazed as his energy was drained.

Vampires were supposed to be fake.

Vampires... even if they were navis, were not suppose to bite humans…

Then he was falling, and kept falling. Into darkness: into relief from the pain and energy drain.

Shademan's face was the last thing Netto saw as relief claimed him.

OoOoO

Hikari Netto woke with a gasp, sweat pouring down his face as those memories played through his mind.

"Netto-kun, are you okay?" came the familiar voice of Rockman, Netto blinked blank eyes and realized that he was shaking… no wonder Rockman was concerned.

"The dreams again…" he whispered, Kami-sama… why did he feel so weak… even three month later, he always seemed so tired. Sleep and food never helped, and he knew his parents were getting worried. But the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with him.

"We'll figure something out..." Rockman whispered, and Rockman.. no Saito usually always did.

Netto rubbed his neck. Wincing as he touched the still sensitive skin where Shademan had bit him.

Shademan had been deleted, but that didn't stop Netto from fearing.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Within Eternity**

By _Firehedgehog_

-----

Here's chappy one, hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer is in prologue.

-----

_Chapter One_: _Turn My Face Away_

He glared, yes, he glared at his food. He'd eaten at least half of it, and was full… but he still felt that it wasn't enough. For goodness sake, it was curry, Curry... his most favorite food in existence.

"Honey… are you okay?" His mother asked, her little boy was looking pale and was just forking his food around the plate now. It didn't matter to her that Netto was almost fifteen now, he was her little angel.

Mind you, Wily would rather call Netto Devil incarnate from all the plots the teen had stopped.

"Mmm… I guess…" Netto mumbled, actually feeling the urge to go back to bed, but after months of not going to school due to his weakness, he was actually looking forward to going back to school. He'd actually done all his homework they'd sent, so he was bored.

"If you say so honey, now, at school… remember you can come home any time… the teachers have been informed of how ill you've been." His mother said softly, by illness she meant, of course, his lack of any type of energy. And the fact he kept falling asleep at weird times.

He really wished he knew what was wrong with him.

"I will mama," Netto said, and then he paused considering his breakfast, "Mama, why are we having curry for breakfast anyway?" She blushed a bit at his question, but answered.

"You've been down so much lately, dear... I though it might be a nice surprise. Probably best not to tell your father though." She answered softly in a thoughtful tone.

"Sure Mama," Netto grinned suddenly at her, "it'll be our little secret." Finally though, it was time to return to school.

OoOoO

"Netto-kun!" A female voice squealed; Netto winced as a familiar pink haired girl crushed him in a firm hug.

"Air..." He squeaked out, thankfully, she released the now limp Hikari.

"Sorry, I'm just _so_ happy that you're finally back!" Meiru gushed, Netto smiled as he made sure his body still worked after her welcome hug.

"I'm glad too, its gets quite boring being home allowed to do nothing." Netto said while grinning, there was only so much virus busting, and web surfing, one could do before going nuts from being bored.

"You bored. Perish the thought." Yai said walking over to them, thankfully she only gave him a half hug for his hug abused body.

"Welcome back Hikari." Enzan said his normal small smirk-smile.

"I thought I told you to call me Netto." He grumbled to the dual haired teen.

Enzan chuckled and walked away, but Netto could have sworn he heard Enzan say 'it's more fun that way'.

Netto smirked slightly, today was looking better every moment.

OoOoO

Disbelief, tears of joy… it was the miracle of all miracles to a teacher. Hikari Netto had done his homework, and was actually up to speed on all his classes.

The tears had freaked Netto out enough, he'd managed to dodge the overly happy hug/glomp of the teacher.

Over emotional teachers were scary.

Netto sat at his desk grumbling, now and then telling Rockman that, yes, he was fine, no he didn't need to go to the school nurse... and, yes, he'd remembered to bring lunch.

Overprotective brothers were worse.

Meiru's giggles and her bold attempts at trying to flirt with the teen weren't helping.

But he was also bored, so insanely bored… and falling asleep between Rockmans nagging sessions.

Suddenly, he was chocking, falling forward. Netto grabbed at his throat, he could see all his classmate's horrified expressions.

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman yelled.

The floor was very cold.

Then nothing.

OoOoO

_Someone stop the beeping noise_. Netto whimpered, his head was pounding, as his left hand started moving about ready to crush... err... turn off, whatever it was.

"Netto-kun…" A familiar soulful voice whispered, Netto recognized it as Rockmans.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, but winced as bright lights hit them from a nearby window. He then realized there was a mask over his lower face, and gah... a tube going down his throat.

His eyes roamed the room, till he found a familiar object. Rockman's PET; where his brother was moping and fretting away.

It was that moment Rockman realized Netto was awake, if Rockman had been able to escape his PET into reality, Netto had a feeling he would have been hugged to death right then.

"Thank goodness your awake, you stopped breathing at school… so don't pull off the mask till the doctors say so, _please_." Rockman begged, knowing how the active teen disliked hospitals.

Netto's eyes widened, _he_ _had stopped breathing_?

"Gave me quite a scare. Mama and Papa just went to the food court to get some food... you've been unconscious for around twelve hours." Rockman confessed, at least that explained why the room was empty.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ Netto asked through their link, just because he couldn't talk out loud didn't mean he wouldn't find someway to talk.

"_I don't know Netto-kun, the doctors won't tell me anything."_ Saito told him, tone apologetic.

Netto sighed, or at least _tried_ to sigh with the tube down his throat.

Minutes later, the door opened, his mother gave a squeal when she saw he was awake.

OoOoO

As he's once read in a book, a Pox on it! Hospitals were evil.

Mama and Papa had gone home hours ago; he was _still_ in the hospital... finally allowed to breath on his own and beyond bored… again.

It was past midnight… shouldn't he be a bit tired by now?... mind you the twelve hours in la- la land after his attack at school could be the cause of not being tired.

There wasn't even anything on the TV, and it had a hundred channels.

"Still can't get to sleep?" Rockman asked softly.

"Geeze, does the fact I'm answering that answer your question, Saito?" Netto bit out sarcastically.

Rockman blushed a bit at that comment.

"Still awake I see." An amused voice said, Netto, and Rockman, both blinked in surprise at who had just entered.

"Papa, what are you doing here? Visiting hours ended an eternity ago." Netto said blinking in confusion, the scientist grinned, merely holding up a package.

"I knew you'd be awake still, and I managed to find a spare computer. Maybe surfing will help you, O' Sleepless One." Yuuchiro said teasingly.

"We could go to Net City." Rockman suggested as their father set up the computer, it was a small one, or the doctors probably wouldn't have allowed it.

"Dr. Hikari..." A nurse said, tone showing her exasperation, as she came walking into the room, she gave the spectacled scientist a dark look; he looked almost embarrassed at being there so late.

"I'll be gone in a minute." He protested, his eyes pleading. Netto gave a giggle at the death glare his father was receiving, and at how nervous his father was getting.

"Done, now better go before she freezes me with that glare." Yuuchiro whispered to them, he then sped out with the nurse right behind him.

"That was... interesting." Rockman said with no little amount of amusement.

"Mama is going to kill him for being here so late." Netto mused, not seeming to be bothered by his words even as he started booting up the computer. It wasn't a new computer, only a laptop their father used before he got his newest one.

"Probably." Rockman mused, the two shared a grin only twins could.

OoOoO

"And stay out, till visiting hours!" The nurse said while pushing the reluctant father – and scientist, out the hospital front door, Yuuchiro caught himself, and sniffed.

"And I'll see you there!" He shouted back, raising his fist.

She glared; Yuuchiro sweatdropped and edged away.

The nurse smirked and walked back inside.

She was scary, oh so very scary.

OoOoO

"Ne Rockman…" Netto said very quietly as the two surfed Net City.

"What is it Netto-kun?" Rockman asked, pausing in buying a chip.

"Do... you, think that everything will ever go back to normal?" He asked softly.

Rockman frowned at his twin, Netto was in such a sad mood lately… everything _had_ to work out.

"Of course, Netto-kun, don't worry." Rockman promised.

"I can't always be cheerful…" Came a very low whisper, Rockman blinked shocked… Netto had sounded so depressed.

"Don't think that way Netto-kun! You're strong, we'll beat this!" Rockman yelled linking back to the computer.

"How can I be strong, when even my body is against me?" Netto whispered tears slipping down his face.

There was a long silence; Rockman had no way to answer that.

"We'll find a way." He promised, solemn, for he never broke his promises.

OoOoO

Sleep had finally found the brown haired boy, but sweat dripped down his face as nightmares screamed through his mind. A whimper escaped his mouth now and then; Rockman watched, frowning, wishing he could destroy the dreams –no, nightmares, that tormented his twin.

"Netto-kun…" He whispered, saddened that his brother had to go through this without him.

"Rock…" Netto whimpered in his sleep, as if he had been aware of Rockman speaking his name.

"I'm here little brother," he promised softly, "and no matter what, I'll always be by your side."

With a gasp Netto woke, he sat up weakly. Rockman winced at that; Netto was getting weaker and weaker.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Just... the dream again…" Netto confessed.

Not just a dream, Rockman knew - the "dream" was Shademans attack. He'd never forgive the vampiric navi.

"I'm hungry." Netto admitted out of the blue.

"Eh... I'm sure we can get a nurse to get to get you something." Rockman said, sweatdropping, Netto did like to eat.

"No… I don't know…I'm not hungry for _food_." Netto said rubbing his temples, confused by his own words and whirling desires.

"Maybe a drink of water?" Rockman suggested.

"No... not that, I don't know what I want ." Netto admitted, a small sigh escaping him. The teen placed a hand on the computer monitor, it would leave a handprint, but he could clean it later.

"…" Netto mumbled.

"What was that Netto-kun?' Rockman asked.

Nettos lips moved, but no sound out, Rockman started to panic... something felt _wrong_.

The world seemed to bend, was it a virus? Vertigo was everything, and then the world seemed to go back to normal.

"Netto-kun, is everything all right on your side?" He asked worriedly.

"Netto-kun?" He asked peering out, and actually saw. The hospital room was empty.

He laughed nervously, suddenly as a chill went down his spine, the chill he usually got when the subject of ghosts came up. He couldn't help but turn.

Then he screamed, and screamed, as a being with red-gold eyes attacked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Within Eternity

Chapter Two: Refreshed yes… freaked out... heck ya

It was the first time in what seemed like eternity that he woke feeling refreshed, Netto gave a yawn and stretched in a cat like matter. His brown eyes slipped open, wincing as bright morning light hit his face.

"Mmm…. Morning," Netto said after another yawn, he frowned when Rockman didn't answer.

"Rock..." he questioned, sitting up he looked to his brothers PET. He was rather surprised to see the navi still recharging.

With a sigh, Netto slumped back on the bed pouting. He was finally feeling much better, and looked like telling Saito would have to wait.

'He'll be thrilled' Netto thought, and booted up the computer to play while he waited for Rockman to finish recharging or for his mom or dad to appear. Looking at the time quickly, he saw that he still had time till visiting hours began.

Bored out of his mind, Netto actually checked out his class's homework page.

It was at least half an hour later, when a sound alerted him to the fact that Rockman was done recharging. Grinning he turned to the PET, as he watched pixels swirled and his brother appeared on the screen.

"Morning Rock," Netto said cheerfully.

Rockman blinked for a bit, a frown briefly covering his face. As if something was bothering him, but soon enough it cleared.

"Morning Netto-kun," he smiled. "You look much better this morning."

"I feel better too, much more energetic. Feels like I was zapped with energy," Netto said cheerfully, missing Rockmans wince at the word energy.

"Ah… you must have slept well then," Rockman said softly.

"Yeah... kind of weird after all this time," Netto said stretching in the cat like manner all teens seemed to use.

"Weird... yeah," Rockman said, and hoped that last night was just a nightmare.

_He couldn't move; a form stronger then his own was holding him in place. And that was just from looking into those red-gold yes, and they seemed... crazed in some type of hunger._

_Hunger… for him._

'_Not another vampire navi!' came his panicked thoughts._

_He gave a small whimper as slim fangs pierced his neck, his eyes glazed as his energy began to be stolen._

_He felt as if the world was loosing its colors, his breath came out heavy as the vampiric navi pulled away and he began to regain his bearings._

_He fell to his knees in exhaustion, his emerald shaded eyes blinking and then he stared at his attacker._

_The body armor was slim and black and purple in color, his head was in shadow ad all he could see was those red-gold eye... the red slowly fading in them._

_He then noticed the shadows were strange behind hi; then eh gasped in awe as the shadows revealed themselves to be wings… wings of energy. They were slowly changing from shadowy wings to angel type wings made of blue-black energy with swirls of shadows in them._

_Who was this navi, his attacker? If only as he was being forced into recharge from lack of energy eh could make out the navi's face._

_Then the navi seemed to shake, as if he was in some kind of trance and only now coming out of it._

_Then the navi began to vanish, those mostly golden eyes with red in then still peered at him, no recognition of anything in them... just instinct of a staving being. And he saw his face._

"_Netto-kun..." he gasped n shock; it was Netto's face... or a face with similar features._

_Then he was forced to recharge._

Rockman shivered a bit, that had been no nightmare.

Really, he had no idea how to tell Netto that somehow he had entered the net as a vampiric navi and taken his energy.

He really wished this was a nightmare.

OoOoO

"Papa!" Netto cried happily as his father crept into his room, the brown hair man smiled but then looked around nervously.

'What's with that?' Netto thought curious, his father had almost looked like he was afraid of something.

"Papa, are you alright?" Rockman asked curious.

"Ah ha ha ha, everything's fine... it's not like I'm afraid of a nurse or anything," the scientist said, Netto and Rockman sweatdropped.

'Papa's afraid of a nurse?' was there thoughts.

Suddenly there father froze, as a doomed atmosphere filled the room.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" his father said wide eyed, Netto and Rockman could only nod.

"Mr. Hikari, what did I say about visiting hours," the nurse growled while showing the wrath of a nurse.

"Epp!" the terrified man said, and ran for it.

"How... embarrassing," Netto said.

"Sadder still, if he'd waited twenty minutes he would have been safe," Rockman said shaking his head, sometimes for a man so smart there father could be scarily dumb.

OoOoO

Twenty minutes later, there father returned. There father looked rather nervous still, and before the door closed they both swore they heard evil laughter of a certain nurses.

"Cutting it close dad, you almost came early again," Netto smirked, Rockman couldn't also but smirk. It wasn't often they got to see something so amusing connected to there father.

"Be nice," Yuuchiro said actually pouting, but that only set the two off laughing.

"Sorry papa, but you acting younger then me," Netto giggled.

"Your mother says the same thing strangely," Yuuchiro mused.

Rockman and Netto exchanged very amused looks.

OoOoO

"Oh wow! You look so much better then before!" Meiru said; hugging the brunette happily, Netto being Netto squiggled until the girl let go.

"Amazing what a good nights sleep does" Netto said, everyone missed Rockmans wince.

"We brought you your homework," Roll chirped happily from her PET.

"Yeah…" Netto muttered darkly.

"Can't let you end up behind Hiakri," Enzan smirked, walking into the room. The group visiting, consisted of Meiru, Yaito, Dekao and the newly arrived Enzan.

"Ha ha," Netto said sticking out his tongue.

Enzan smirked.

"I snuck in candy," Yaito said pulling out a small brown paper bag.

"Yatta!" Netto cheered, after being stuck here he'd love some sugar.

"No candy allowed," a female said, and a certain nurse took the bag.

"Hey!" Yaito protested, but the nurse was already gone.

"NOoo... I want the candy!" Netto cried.

Everyone laughed; everyone but Rockman who was still wondering how to break Nettos new '_condition_' to him. Netto would freak, after all Rockan himself was still freaking out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Within Eternity

Chapter Three: Don't vampires combust in light?

Fact of fiction… vampires had fangs, well Nettos vampire navi had fangs but it didn't look like Netto had fangs as a human. As far as he knew that is.

Rockman had spent some time researching vampires when Netto didn't need him; thankfully video games easily distracted the brunette.

Maybe too easily…

Reaction to light, nope... No reaction to sunlight... So no crispy fried Netto.

Gah... so did not need that mental image.

"Rockman, are you okay?" Netto asked, looking at his PET where Rockman realized he'd been running about like a chicken with its head cu off.

Must stop, making food comparisons.

"Eh... I'm fine I'm fine Netto-kun," Rockman said waving his arms and hands wildly, Netto gave him a very strange look.

"If you say so," Netto said, a sweatdrop running down the back of his head.

Rockman really had to learn to lie, even Netto was better then him.

OoOoO

He was no sulking, he was… contemplating... yes contemplating. He had to go back to school… again.

Why did he have to go back to what was clearly an unholy place, couldn't he just self study at home?

He shoved down the fear that he'd once again collapse at school and end once again at the Hospital; he'd spent enough time this year already.

"Netto-kun… jut go in,' Rockman sighed, well use to the way Netto thought. Netto slumped a bit ad sighed, then pushed the door open and entered the class. To of course, being glomped to death by a thrilled Meiru.

"You're back!" Meiru squealed, in her arms said teen was slowly turning blue.

"Airrr…" he squeezed out, his gaze fading.

"Ack! Sorry," Meiru said letting go, Netto sat on the floor gasping for breath as he regained his normal color and his vision unblurred.

"No... it's okay," he finally said.

"If you're done your little show," the teacher said, trying to get into the room. Meiru and Netto blushed as the class tittered, but quickly headed to there seat's.

'With friends like this, I don't need a relapse to go to the Hospital' Netto though as he pulled out his books, he really really hoped Meiru would get over this crush of hers soon.

OoOoO

Twitch…

Must not kill Meiru…

Must not… yes must not, hot her over the head to escape her evil presence.

Netto blinked, apparently Saito was correct and he did play too many videogames. Not that he'd ever tell his navified twin.

"Meiru... I need my arm to eat," Netto finally sighed, it was lunch break and as soon as he left the classroom the pink haired girl had attached herself.

"But Netto, I just don't want anything to happen to you. You've only just gotten out of the hospital," she pouted, he twitched again. And wondered where his smart logical friend Meiru had gone, and where this fan girl stalker type alien had come from.

"Meiru-chan," he said, wanted to throw up... he didn't like calling her chan anymore… she was more stalker then friend. "I'll be fine, I just have to go to the washroom," he lied.

"Oh… OH!" she said cluing in, and going beat red.

"My arm…" he said dryly, when she didn't remove herself.

"Epp," she said, moving away quickly.

Netto stared at his annoying fangirl, and high sped towards the bathroom. But at the last moment ran though the doorway to the basement stairs, quickly taking two steps at a time he landed in the basement where the generators for the school were located.

"Very interesting escape plan, you do realize that she'll be twice as clingy when you go back to class right?" Rockman asked dryly, Netto sighed knowing it was the truth.

"I know... but I just can't stand her anymore, it's like her brain got lost when puberty hit. Her grades are failing... heck I'm in the top three, and she's failing. Is something wrong with this picture?" Netto said sitting down on the floor, leaning his back against a generator.

"It's called you actually doing your homework, and she's too focused on her hormones to notice reality," Rockman replied, for a moment Netto stared at him.

"Saito… did you just bash Meiru?" Netto said in disbelief.

"I'll deny it if you ever ay anything," Rockman said.

The two of them stared at each other through the screen of the PET: then broke out laughing.

"We really should be laughing," Netto said as he regained control of himself a few minutes later, Rockman snickered.

"I know, but Meiru… I just can't help it," Rockman said, they shred a few more giggles... yes giggles.

Netto blushed as his stomach rumbled, he hadn't been able to eat anything due to his stalker Meiru.

"Hungry..." he grumbled, he sighed and really wished he'd grabbed his lunch when he ran.. But then Meiru might have guessed at his plans.

"A skipped meal won't kill you," Rockman replied.

Netto glared at him, Rockman didn't have to eat like he did... and he was starved. The navi ignored him, but that was normal.

"Say's you," Netto said sighing, he was so hungry. It felt as if his stomach was ready to eat it self, his energy levels was steadily falling.

He just lay there, letting reality pass him by as he began to feel sleepy as the lack of energy began to take its toll.

"Netto-kun, are you okay, you've been awfully quiet," Rockman said, his brother was rarely this quiet.

"So tired..." Netto said, then to Rockmans shock his hand loosened and dropped the PET to the ground.

"Oh shoot," Rockman said, for Netto's eyes were shifting colors... to the specific color of gold then with growing specks of red in them. Nettos breath became harsher, then before Rockmans startled eyes vanished.

Quickly Rockman leapt to the side, avoiding the arms of the vampiric navi... aka Netto.

"Not again," Rockman cried, but realized soon enough that Netto/vampire navi wasn't as energy starved as last time.

'I have to calm him down, if he becomes aware of what's going on he probably won't go energy crazy like this again' he thought, at least he hoped so.

"Sorry brow," Rockman said, narrowing his emerald shaded eyes. He dodged another attack as he powered up his rock-buster. Once shot it sped across the area of the PET, Netto gave a strange gasp as it hit and went limp and slipped to the ground.

The blue bomber sighed in relief and hoped his twin was okay, quickly he ran to the fallen form.

'Netto-kun wake up, you have to wake up," Rockman said, shaking the neo navi a bit, slowly the stunned navi began to stir and he really hoped Netto was in charge this time.

"Rock... I don't feel so good," Netto whispered, still not really in it yet... Rockman noticed with a start that navi Netto's voice was deeper then his human voice.

Then Netto's eyes opened comically wide, as certain facts like the fact he was no longer in the real world at the moment. Rockman smiled a bit seeing the red was mostly gone from the eyes, but they were still gold in color.

"Rock... what's going on?" Netto asked as he began to panic, especially when he saw his new form.

"As far as I can tell, is that you have some how become a human/navi hybrid with your navi half being Vampiric... it's a side effect from Shademans attack is my theory," Rockman said. "Problem is that you seem to run on energy only found in navi's and other net objects."

"What!" Netto said, looking rather pale.

"Netto, this... is actually the second time you came on the net. The first time was while you were in the hospital, and now you came again.. Its because you're low on energy I think," Rockman said, really hoping Netto wouldn't start screaming or anything.

"So tired..." Netto whispered, and blinked in surprised as Rockman put hsi wrist in front of his face.

"You'll take less energy if you bite there, we can talk more when we get home after school where we have more privacy," Rockman whispered, they were silent as Netto fed.

TBC

Omake By Random Irony

(from review)

"I'm a doctor too! See!" points at scilab identification

Omake by Hikari-chan:

(Over Msn)

"So would you like the Hikari Netto special crispy or baked?"


End file.
